In many industries and technical areas of research, various systems and devices are used to obtain precise measurements or imaging. In conjunction with the need for precision, there is also a demand for high speed data collection. To satisfy these two criteria, many wave-based technologies are used. Specifically, electromagnetic radiation, in general, often in the form of light, is used in different applications to obtain measurement data. Typical applications include optical coherence tomography (OCT) and other interferometric based approaches.
However, different measurement applications often require additional conditions for satisfactory results. The source of the electromagnetic radiation and the resultant output wave characteristics are often deficient with respect to a set of parameters. For example, some sources produce waves that are low power or only use a portion of the available spectral intensity. Linewidth limitations plague other wave sources. As a result, many industrial and technical applications are limited by the wave generating component of the system.